Accidental Touch
by sharinganeye272
Summary: After a mysterious diary is found in the hidden leaf village, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto and Hinata all are curious to see it, even touch it, but when they do something strange happens...


**HEY EVERYONE! This is my first story I wrote it with my friend though it was my idea except we are taking turns to type it etc. PLEASE REVIEW whoever reviews first will be my first reviewer EVER and I shall never forget your name. ^_^"**

The sun shone brightly on the Hokage monument as Iruka-sensei led his class for their first lesson outside of the classroomKonohamaru, who really didn't want to listen to Iruka's boring lectures/lessons about Hokages, decided to finally ask a question.

"Sensei, I have a question," Konohamaru said as he raised his hand.

"Ask away Konohamaru," Iruka replied.

"When can we kick some ass?" he asked, grinning.

Iruka sighed. "That is irrelevant to what I was teaching you Konohamaru. Now, care to explain what I was talking about?"

"…," was the young boy's reply. Iruka sighed yet again. "Konohamaru, please pay attention to my lessons or you'll have to stay after school."

"Hey, Konohamaru!" Moegi whispered to Konohamaru.

"What is it Moegi?" Konohamaru whispered back, finally relieved that at least someone other than him was bored, or so he thought.

"Look, do you see that, behind Iruka-sensei? What is it? do you know?"

Konohamaru and Moegi stared at the old book that was sitting on the ground behind where Iruka was standing.

"I don't think it's a lesson book because it's all tattered," Moegi continued the quiet conversation with her friend.

"I wonder what it is... Let's check it out before we leave here but we have to make sure no-one sees us."

"No Konohamaru we must tell sensei! What if its dangerous?" she disagreed. "I'm going to tell Iruka-sensei now!"

"Aww Moegi you're no fun," Konohamaru said as he pouted.

And with that last comment Moegi shot her hand up in the air. "Sensei, sensei!" she called, jumping up and down on the silver bench that she was currently sitting on.

"Yes Moegi?" Iruka replied as he stopped his lesson.

"Sensei what is that book behind you? Is it an old lesson book?"

Iruka looked puzzled for a moment before he turned around and saw this book for himself.

"How did this get here?" he muttered to himself. "I'm sure I didn't bring it here and I've never even seen it before. It also looks quite suspicious… hmm… perhaps I should bring this to Lady Tsunade to see."

"So what is it sensei?" By now the whole class was listening; some whispering among themselves.

"Uhh... well the thing is, class, I'm not sure either, though I will bring this for Lady Hokage to see."

And with that the days class ended and Iruka wrapped up the special item in some cloth and brought it to the Hokage's office.

****

**At the office…**

"Lady Hokage," Iruka said as he bowed, "I've come to see you to ask about this strange book my class and I found on top of the Hokage monument. I have brought it to you just in case it was dangerous."

"Hmm... I think I'll just ask Kakashi to inspect this. I'm sure he won't mind for a few minutes..." the Hokage replied. "In any case, thank you for informing me about this Iruka; it is greatly appreciated. You are dismissed for now."

"Yes Lady Hokage." and with a bow Iruka left the office, soon to be replaced by Hatake Kakashi who was passing by and heard that his Hokage needed his assistance.

"Yo, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said, waving a hand at the surprisingly sober kunoichi.

"Hello Kakashi," Tsunade replied to the masked nin. "It is very surprising that you are this early. It's literally the first time in decades, Kakashi."

"Well, I was on my daily walk and I just happened to pass by and overhear your conversation..."

'Yeah right,' Kakashi thought to himself. 'I was actually eavesdropping on conversations because I was bored.'

"You were not with your students?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"I gave them a day off," he replied, as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

"That is quite typical of you I guess," Tsunade said, the corners of her mouth lifting into a small half-smile.

"Well anyway Kakashi, I have summoned you because-"

"Well, rather you needed my assistance because you want me to help you investigate this suspicious book that Iruka found in the Hokage monument? Yes I know that already Lady Hokage, as I have told you before I was on my walk when I overheard the conversation between you and Iruka."

"Oh yeah. Ok, let's get started!" she exclaimed.

"Before we do that, my lady," Kakashi said, "I believe we should have more people investigate this."

"Oh, so who were you thinking of?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, a smart person might be of use. Someone like Sasuke or Neji."

"Alright, well then, I'll summon them."

****

Sasuke and Neji entered the Hokage's office and bowed to their leader. "How may we be of use, Lady Hokage?" they asked politely, although Sasuke had only done it as it was manners, something that he had that Naruto didn't.

"I need you to help me investigate this suspicious book that Iruka and his class recently discovered at the Hokage Monument," Tsunade explained. "I asked you two because you are the smartest genin in all of Konoha and we will need your intelligence here. Also, your doujutsu might be of some use, especially your Byakugan Neji. Now, I would like us to get started as soon as possible, if you please."

Neji nodded, understanding what he had to do. Activating his Byakugan, he scanned the book and found traces of unknown energy in it. He deactivated it and reported his findings to Tsunade. "I see," was her response. "Alright Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi. Your theories?"

"Perhaps, Lady Hokage, this book is from another universe," Sasuke suggested. "After all, chakra is the only form of 'energy' that we have in the shinobi world.

Neji and Kakashi nodded in agreement. "That is the only thing that we can deduct for now. However I'm sure we will be able to find out more throughout the investigation."

"Yes, I agree with you three wholly on that. I also believe this should be run under some tests. Fortunately, I will be able to get results by tomorrow morning. Also the book will be returned by tonight. This book will be kept in one of my drawers and if any of you need it, I recommend you to hold it with the cloth and the keys for that drawer will be under that mat. Please try and not let it spread out though if it does, do not let anyone touch it. Even you or I aren't allowed to touch the book without the cloth. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Lady Hokage," the three shinobi chorused. Then the three of them left the office to do whatever they had to.

'Man, what is up about this book? Giving me a bit more paperwork than I need… Urgh I need some sake…' were Tsunade's thoughts before she went on to drink her beloved beverage.

****

"This book sounds like it's the start of a new adventure! I mean imagine if it was going to send us to another world. Uh… though are there any possibilities it might?" Ino asked sheepishly.

"That's quite unlikely, Ino. Even if it is from another universe I doubt that it would actually send us there," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, yeah enough of your rants. Now let's get this thing over and done with." Naruto yawned, "It's pretty late too."

"You're the one who suggested going to sneak into the Hokage's office just to see this book, idiot!" half-shouted Ino who looked quite pissed.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto! Naruto!" Konohamaru called out as he ran towards his 'boss'. Naruto, having nothing else to do except wander the streets of his home village, Konoha, turned to his little follower, genuinely interested in what news or gossip that Konohamaru had in stall for him._

"_Konohamaru! How have you been, buddy?" he shouted, hi-fiving his little mini-me. "Great, boss! Oh yeah, guess what?" Konohamaru didn't even wait for a response before continuing. "My academy class went to the Hokage Monument to learn about Hokages, and then Moegi and I saw this strange old book behind Iruka! Isn't that COOL?"_

_Naruto's eyes had widened in excitement. "Really? Woo hoo! I'm sure Granny Tsunade will pick me to handle this! Believe it! This means a new adventure!"_

"_Actually, boss," Konohamaru said, "I think Sasuke and Neji beat you to it. I 'overheard' them talking it over in the Hokage's office!"_

"_WHAT?" Naruto exploded. "That teme! I'm going to make him allow me to touch it! I also wanna find out more about this 'book'! Believe it!"_

"_That's my boss!" Konohamaru cheered._

_Before he went to bother Sasuke, he first told all of the Konoha 12 about it and asked if they wanted to come with him to sneak into the Hokage's office and look at this 'book'. Unfortunately, most of them were quite busy and the only ones who weren't were Hinata and Ino. Apparently, both were just having a fun day at Ino's house since they didn't have much to do._

_The three of them then walked to Sasuke's apartment and Naruto then bugged Sasuke about going to the book, where it was, what he was doing in Tsunade's office in regards to the book and much more. Sasuke finally agreed to lead them because he knew it was the only way to shut Naruto UP. His endless talking could give someone a migraine!_

_End Flashback_

"Please, let's just get this over and done with," Hinata said, sweatdropping.

"Hmph."

"Well for one thing, you guys DO know that the book is locked up right?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't care! I still wanna see it!" Naruto exclaimed. "Nothing's gonna stop me!"

"Well if you would SHUT UP and THINK then we could ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING!" Ino shouted right at the blonde boy, loud enough for him to hear and soft enough so it wouldn't alert the ANBU on patrol.

The four ninja stealthily climbed the building wall and sneaked into the Hokage's office through the window. It was, after all, quite easy to sneak pass a drunk Hokage and it was only fortunate that this was one of the nights that Tsunade had been drinking sake.

"M-maybe we should turn back. This isn't a s-safe plan… there are ANBU patrolling around," Hinata said bumping her index fingers together.

"Oh come on, Hinata, it's just an old book! How much harm can it do to us?" Ino said slapping Hinata on the back lightly.

"Actually, today Neji found out that there was some strange energy in this book. We also deducted that the book is from another universe. Seriously, this idea is really dumb, just like you dobe," Sasuke said boredly.

"Haha."

"Well, here it is," he pointed to the book after opening Tsunade's drawer with the key under the red mat in the centre of the room. "And now that you saw it we can go."

"Wow can't believe it's so tattered," Ino commented.

"Ohh one touch teme, come on.." Naruto whined while looking at the book with stars in his eyes.

"No means no idiot. Hokage's orders."

"Blugh how can you find THAT so interesting anyway" Ino said with disgust.

"Like I said, it's quite suspicious-looking and because Neji found some unfamiliar energy in it using his Byakugan it is considered quite dangerous."

"I can see it as well," Hinata agreed, deactivating her Byakugan. "Sasuke is right, Naruto. It's best if we use caution. Also, please let's just get out of here before one of the ANBU sees us."

"If I'm ever seen here with YOU my reputation will be gone," Ino said as she pointed at Naruto.

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Geez you shouldn't blame me for everything! I mean, it's your fault too because you agreed to come!" Naruto then stuck his tongue out at Ino which resulted in both blondes having a small fight.

"I only came for Sasuke and Hinata, understand? She's my friend and you only HAPPENED to be _Sasuke's _friend, so of course I have to agree," Ino shot back.

'Oh for the love of...' was what was in both Sasuke and Hinata's head's during the petty little fight.

"Please, let's just go back," Hinata repeated.

"NO NO NO NO! One touch, just one!" Naruto complained giving everyone a permanent headache.

He kept begging and was now begging on his knees until Sasuke finally gave in because that was the only way to shut the blonde loudmouth up.

"BUT- all you three have to do it with me," Naruto stuck his tongue out, "I'm not doing it alone! Too bad!"

"Alright dobe! You know, I'm surprised no ANBU haven't come yet, so we'll just do this quickly and quietly. If anything happens to us, NARUTO, you. Are. So. Dead." Sasuke said.

"Yeah!" Ino agreed

"I hope nothing will happen..." worriedly muttered Hinata.

"Here goes nothing..." Naruto said as he picked up the book with the cloth. He dropped it on the ground and everyone gulped.

"If I die in this, then I'll kill you in the afterlife, Naruto," Ino threatened.

They all stretched their hands towards the book...

And at the same time, they touched the object...

And with a short jerk behind their navel, the four genin and the book vanished...

~end of chapter #1~

**ssooooo howd you like it? No flames please spare me! What does flaming mean anyway please tell me through reviews!**

l8er!


End file.
